


Crash

by Halo793



Series: Song inspired [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut, Some Fluff, it never says her name, maybe? - Freeform, reader - Freeform, reader/cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo793/pseuds/Halo793
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the song 'Crash Into Me' by Dave Matthew Band</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song 'Crash Into Me' by Dave Matthew Band

Sinking into the still water, she watched the tendrils of steam as they gently floated off the surface scratching at the cold air like fingers. Red painted toes peeked above the water, wiggling gently along with the soft music and creating tiny ripples. The aroma of lavender filled the bathroom and the flickering light of candles sent shadows dancing across the walls. It had been so long since she had indulged herself in a bath like this. She sank deeper into the roomy tub allowing her golden hair to fan out in the water around her like a halo and dipping her ears below the surface, effectively blocking out noises and turning them to muffled hums. Taking deep breaths, she focused on the sound of her slow heartbeat reverberating through the water.

She could feel him there; knew his eyes were watching. He was always somewhere just out of sight. A shadow caught out the corner of her eye or a quick flash of reflection off the water. She had always been able to sense his presence, whether he tried to hide from her or not.

When the water started to cool, taking more heat than it was giving; she sat upright and sighed as she glanced around the dim bathroom. She stood on the bathmat watching water droplets race down her skin in the orange glow of the candles. Blindly reaching beside herself her fingers grasped the plush towel before wrapping it around her body and using another to dry her soaking hair.

The sound of soft bare feet padding across hardwood floors echoed off the high ceiling of her bedroom. Clad in only her towel, she stood in front of a large mirror as she brushed through the damp waves of her hair. In the reflection she could see the room behind her. The bed was draped in soft pillows and fabrics that displayed muted colors of pale purple and deep gold. The curtains pulled across the windows were sheer and golden. The room held an air of elegance and made her feel beautiful and almost royal. It made her feel like something of importance; like someone worthy of a guardian angel.

Oh, her sweet guardian angel. Neither knew why she had been chosen to be protected. Years ago, unknowingly at the time, she was blessed with the most wonderful of angels. Thinking back on the years she realized she had always felt him there, even when he couldn’t be seen. She often felt undeserving of her protector, but she was so comforted by his presence.

He stood, invisible to her eyes, watching over her as she hummed along to the radio and combed her hair. She was a beautiful human, both to look at and to sense. Her deep brown eyes seemed to go on endlessly and her full pink bow-shaped lips looked as if Da Vinci himself had painted them on. Her skin was soft and glowed with a bronze tint. Her soul almost trembled with innate kindness. It was unlike any other human soul he had seen. It was warm and pulsed a little brighter than others. The only thing that broke up the bright beauty of both her physical body and sparkling soul was the dark black mark. It stretched vertically down the center of her copper-colored soul and it extended down the center of her physical back, following her spine from the base of her skull to the end of her vertebra. She explained it to others as a birthmark.

He knew better. She had been marked at birth, that much was true. By what and for what reason was unknown, but whatever it was had obviously wanted to damage a beautiful and powerful soul.

“Castiel,” her soft voice tore him from his thoughts, “Are you only going to watch me? Hiding out of sight?” 

At her question he presented himself across the room from her as he tilted his head curiously, “How did you know…”

“I’ve always known,” her voice was melodic and gentle, “I can _feel_ when you’re here,”

Appearing closer to her, right behind her, he whispered, “Why haven’t you ever said anything?” 

She looked down, avoiding his watchful gaze in the mirror, and focused on the heat radiating from his body behind hers. It had been so long since she had seen him, since she had been able to touch the man – no, the angel – she loved so dearly.

“I – it’s so comforting to feel you here… I was scared if you knew, you would stop. Sometimes just knowing you’re here without seeing you is so assuring,”

She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his shoes as he stepped closer. Warm fingertips traced down her bare arm making the corners of her lips tug into a warm grin.

Castiel’s voice was low and rough in her ear as he whispered, “You know I will always come,”

His hand finished its path down her arm and his fingers laced through hers. The gentle brush of warm lips on the soft exposed skin of her shoulder made her lean back into his chest. She hadn’t felt his touch in almost a month, only sensed his presence for a few minutes at a time every few days as he checked on her. He had been busy assisting two men, brothers, as they attempted to save the world. She had a feeling it wasn’t going well.

“How long had you known I was here?” he murmured against her skin.

“Since this afternoon, before my bath,”

He hummed a contented sigh as he thought back on the bath, “I enjoy watching you,” he released her hand as she turned to look up into his blue eyes. Bringing a hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb traced along her lower lip, “I’ve missed you,” he stated as he held her gaze.

His eyes shifted quickly between her lips and her eyes before she impatiently twisted her hand in his tie, bringing his lips crashing into hers. A deep groan vibrated from his throat tickling against her lips as he pushed her back against the mirror. His hand slid smoothly from her cheek to tangle in the damp hair at the back of her head, holding her lips to his as he began to move softly against her. She locked her arms behind his neck as she sighed, letting him have her.

Castiel had fallen from grace many times; almost always for her. He was punished in heaven after every fall, but every time he found himself made an angel again he didn’t feel whole without her. He fell for her repeatedly and would until the end of time if given the chance. Every moment he spent on Earth was spent feeling a deep pull toward her, no matter where he was, he always found himself falling back into her loving arms.

Her hand slipped down to his chest where she pressed her palm, pushing him back toward the bed. She pulled off his coat and suit jacket before nudging him to sit on the bed. Gazing up at her with awe-filled eyes, he watched as she ran her hands down her sides slowly before hooking her fingertips under the edge of her towel and hiking it up inch by inch. She sat on his lap, her knees on either side of his hips, with the towel bunched up at her hips. She moved slowly, first removing his tie, and then placing soft kissed down his neck. With every button she opened of his shirt she kissed a little farther down his chest. Once his shirt was unbuttoned and shoved excitedly off his shoulders she pressed her lips to his passionately, pressing herself against him. Hands slipped between them as she quickly undid his belt and the button to his pants before he pulled her hands away and deepened the kiss. She smirked against his lips at the groan she earned by rocking against his swelling body. 

His hands left her hair quickly, going separate directions. One slid down her neck to grab the back of her towel and pull it off her body, while his other hand found its way between the two of them and grazing its way up the inside of her thigh. She couldn’t hear the sound of the towel hitting the floor over the sound of her own gasp when his fingers found her waiting. Soft lips moved to kiss her neck as fingers slowly moved to explore every inch of where she wanted him most. Her fingers gripped tightly onto his hair as she whimpered impatiently in his ear. He pulled away slightly to look up at her and smile with eyes full of adoration, watching as she bit her lip and rolled her hips against his hand.

“Cas,” his name passed her lips as a breathy whine.

He spread his free hand along her lower back as he slowly pressed two fingers into her and used his thumb to trace slow circles on the outside. He moved slowly at first, grinning as her eyes pinched shut and head fell back with a soft moan. He almost got more enjoyment out of it than she did. Leaning back, he watched as she rode against his fingers.

He adored the way she moved, the way her breath would catch, the quickening rise and fall of her chest. She was his world. She was the reason he worked as hard as he did to help save the world. He worked to save her.

Her moans were getting louder as he moved his hand faster, curling his fingers the way he had learned she enjoyed making her gasp. He could feel her ready to burst with pleasure so he turned them to put himself above her, only he moved a little too quickly making her squeak in shock.

“I’m sorry. Have I hurt you? I am sorry,” he whispered frantically as he pulled back.

“Shh, Cas,” she took his face between her hands and smiled up at him as she ran her thumbs over his cheeks, “Castiel, I’m fine. Just surprised me is all,”

When he still looked concerned and looked her over with a worried expression she pulled his lips back crashing into hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she took the hint and locked her arms and legs around him as he effortlessly carried her on his knees, resting her head on the pillows. He pulled away and gave her a small grin that only she was lucky enough to ever witness.

“Let me make it up to you,” he murmured before ducking his head down to press his lips to her neck.

Her eyebrows pulled together for a moment, it wasn’t like Cas to try and say sexy little things, but she smiled and let herself enjoy it. With lips as light as the feathers that lined his invisible wings, he placed kisses down her neck and across her collarbones as she sighed his name and raked shaking fingers through his hair. His warm tongue traced its way along her chest, softly sucking and kissing at the tender skin of her breasts. Fondly, he took either hardened nipple in his mouth, giving them each the same gentle drawn-out care. Her moans were returning as breathy whimpers before he continued his affectionate path down her pleasure tightened stomach. As he suckled at her hips and pelvis she arched to meet his lips as they started to move closer to her soaking center. With her head propped on a pillow she watched as his eyes flicked up to hers before his tongue took an agonizingly slow lick between her folds. He turned his head to gently kiss the insides of her thighs.

“You are very wet,” he mumbled against her soft legs before turning back to face where she glistened for him.

He returned to his slow process of licks, kisses, and gentle sucking. Grabbing fistfuls of the blanket she moaned. Slowly his fingers laced through hers and he held either of her hands in his. She was able to squeeze his hands tightly without worrying about hurting him. As her moans and sighed profanities mixed with his name egged him on his tongue began to move against her faster. She was practically screaming when he removed one hand from her grasp to tug his own pants and boxers off. Once she heard the fabric hit the floor she pulled him up to her with the hand she still held and reached down to grasp his length with her other hand. His eyes were dark with lust when he looked down at her. With an impatient groan he took her hand away and held both of her hands in one of his, pinning them above her head as he rubbed his length along her folds, teasing her. It was only when she whimpered his name that he pushed into her slowly then with a snap of his hips drove the last bit in, crashing into her. She threw her head back into the pillows with a yell. Moving her hips she begged him to move in her and he could never refuse her. Each crash of their hips sent her on increasing waves of ecstasy. When he finally released her hands she drug her nails down his back, gaining a groan from deep in his throat as he pushed deeper. His head dipped down to suck and bite at her neck, sending the waves higher and making her moans louder. She couldn’t hold herself together much longer. She could feel herself breaking down as her muscles pulled together. Unable to scream or even breath as everything released at once, like a rubber band snapping, she felt like she was floating. 

Her release brought him closer. His breathing became short and she wrapped her arms round him tightly, kissing his neck as she moaned encouragement in his ear.

“Oh my - harder. Fuck me harder!”

Doing as she said, he drove into her with more force making her scream out his name again as he sent her over another wave. The lights in the room brightened as they surged with electricity and the candle flames shot feet into the air as he pumped himself empty inside her. As he fell against her chest, breathlessly repeating her name like a prayer, the lights and candles returned to normal. 

They lay panting for air and clinging to each other’s sweat slickened bodies as they came down from their shared bliss. She repeatedly ran her fingers through his damp hair as his head rested in the crook of her neck. With eyes closed he pressed chaste kisses to the quick pulse in her neck. Her eyes drifted shut as she sighed happily.

“I have missed you very much,” Cas grumbled into the soft skin at her neck, “You are the constant subject of my thoughts,”

Keeping her eyes closed, she smiled, “I missed you too, Cas,” he always get talkative after and always doted on her with sweet words. 

The sudden absence of his heat made her eyes shoot open searching for him. She saw him leaning over the side of the bed, retrieving the blanket that had been pushed off the bed at some point. He moved to lie beside her and pulled the blanket over them before kissing her forehead.

“Will you stay?” she asked nuzzling closer to him.

“Nothing could make me leave,”


End file.
